


The Loose End

by miasmicvortex



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, cursing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmicvortex/pseuds/miasmicvortex
Summary: A few months have passed since the successful rescue mission/attack at Delta. With Lilly and the raiders all gone, and everyone else safe and sound, things have been looking up for Clementine and Co. However, not all loose ends were tied up during that fateful day, with the return of a ghost as a tangible testament to that statement.





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Wow, I haven't written anything in a long time. Um, hello there! Welcome to this little story I conjured up in my head one night after watching episode 2 of The Final Season. I should say that I wrote/drafted this days before Skybound announced they were continuing episodes 3 and 4, so technically this is like an alternate universe kind of thing (I have a few headcanons here and there which I mention throughout the story). Updates are gonna be either once or twice a week, I haven't figured it out yet, but right now the entire story only has 7 chapters so guess we'll just wait and see. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this little story of mine! My apologies for any grammatical or story errors. I am my own beta, with online websites doing the spellchecking for me. (Also, first time uploading to AO3, so apologies for any mistake there too.)
> 
> Good luck with whatever you're doing, and hope you have an awesome day!

It was a cold, calm afternoon at the former boarding school for the troubled youth. Leaves of orange, yellow, and red littered the yard, signaling the start of fall. A gentle breeze blew through the air, causing even more leaves to shake from the beautifully wilting trees.  
  
A few slowly landed in front of a young boy and his ever-watchful gaze. His concentration breaking slightly as he watched the leaves and their descent. 

"Hey, Willy. Anything interesting happening out there?" A young girl appeared next to him. Dark curls peeking out from under her trademark baseball cap.

"Nothing to report ma'am. Just a few walkers here and there, but nothing too crazy." Willy answered. "In fact, I think there's less now?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a second, "Well, we can never be too careful. If you see any more walker activity, just tell James over the walkie-talkie and he'll sort it out.” She lowered herself down the ladder, only pull up once more.

“Remember, only yell if it's any real danger.” She stared at him pointedly, “We don't need any more walkers knocking on our door."

"Sure thing Clementine. I'll be sure to tell Tenn after my shift is over too. He has lookout duty next."

"Thanks, Willy. You're the best." Clementine smiled warmly at him before descending down.

Things have been running smoothly for the past couple of months ever since the raider problem has been dealt with. A few cuts here, a near death there, and a definitely dead Lilly. Clementine still doesn't know how they managed to get all their friends out in one piece. She reckons it has something to do with Javi lending Richmond's help, but she chalks it up to pure luck. Like everything else.

Clementine smiled at the thought of her friend. It's been a while since she last saw them. Maybe another supply/trade trip to Richmond is in order.

Willy was the last she had to check up on, and for once Clementine had nothing to do. Luckily, Louis was there to save the day.

"Crazy Eights! The game that destroys all friendships." He declared joyfully at the picnic table they were sat at. He held the cards high in the air, displaying them in all their glory.

AJ, Clementine's ward, looked up from his drawing and scrunched up his nose, "That doesn't sound like fun. Why would you play a game that ruins friendship?"

Louis laughed as he sat down, "Ruined in the best kind of way little man!". His enthusiasm confused AJ even more.

Clementine rolled her eyes amusingly, "He doesn't really mean that, AJ. It's just a joke.” She gestured at the pile of cards Louis was shuffling. “These types of games can get pretty intense, to the point where people start fighting. But it’s never serious. Usually."

AJ tilted his head, "I still don't get it. But if it's gonna get intense, then I'm gonna go hang out with Tenn instead."

"He's supposed to be on lookout right now." AJ's eyes lit up at her answer. For some odd reason, AJ absolutely enjoyed patrolling or guarding the school. When questioned about this, he simply answered that it made him feel important.

And with that, drawing abandoned, he ran off towards the platform. Nearly crashing into another person in his excitement, he mumbled a quick, insincere apology along the way. The girl he almost bumped into just rolled her eyes lightheartedly before sauntering up to the table.

"You know, normally I'd accuse you of feeding the kid too much sugar, but since we haven't even _seen_ a candy bar in months, I'll chalk it up to him being just plain weird." The girl sat next to Clementine, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Clementine bumped her playfully on the shoulder, "Shut up Vi. AJ's just excitable." Violet raised her hands in mock surrender, "I know! I'm just saying that your weirdness is rubbing off on him."

"And you're dating this weirdness. What does that say about you?."

"I mean, with the company I've been keeping before you came along? I think I'm pretty immune at this point.” She shrugged.

The couple laughed, Louis chuckled along. "Alright, you two. Enough with the flirting. It's time to play!".

The game went on for the next hour. True to its nature, the more rounds they played, the more heated it got.

"This is bullshit, Louis! You're cheating." Violet growled in frustration, pounding the wooden table with her fist.

Louis' eyes widened, "Wha- Clementine is ahead of both of us! Why aren't you yelling at her?"

"Shut up Louis, I know you have an eight hidden somewhere in that dumb, stinky, trench coat!"

"Uh, excuse me, but my beautiful trench coat is free of any cards. Unlike your stupid vest, I bet." Violet's eyes narrowed as Louis gulped.

"Oh, you're asking for it now dipshit."

Clementine watched her two best friends bicker with a serene smile on her face. (Mostly because she was the one cheating, with an extra eight hidden under the table, but Violet and Louis didn't need to know that.).

Tenn turned his attention away from their table, his gaze going back to the task at hand. AJ was the opposite. He continued to observe the group of friends with interest. "So _that's_ what Clem meant by intense."

Tenn snickered, "Oh yeah. Violet can get pretty into it when she wants to."

"Are they going to be alright though?" AJ asked, keeping his gaze at the group.

Tenn nodded, lifting the binoculars in his hands back up to his eyes, “They'll be fine." He answered absentmindedly. "Clementine will probably fish out another win and that'll shut them both up."

He scanned the horizon carefully; mentally marking every walker he saw and taking extra caution to any movement in his field of vision. Trees, dirt, walker, more trees, more dirt, more walkers, and so on and so forth. Tenn didn't know why AJ liked lookout duty, it was very boring.

Suddenly a faint outline appeared near one of the traps. Tenn squinted his eyes. The mysterious figure was staggering, but not in a normal walker fashion.

"Tenn, Violet is climbing on the table."

"Not now, AJ." The figure started to have a proper form now. It looked female in shape, they appeared to be heading towards the school.

"I think she's gonna strangle Louis?"

"AJ, shh." It's definitely a girl. Somewhere Violet's age, Tenn reckons. She was donned in a tattered coat and a pair of boots. She seemed to be in really bad shape with what appeared to be blood seeping through parts of her shirt, especially her arm. She was closer now, her face looks... familiar?

Tenn lowered the binoculars in disbelief, only to quickly bring it back up to confirm his suspicion. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh my god."

AJ looked away from the game and towards his friend, concerned and tense. "What is it? More monsters?"

Tenn was absolutely frozen as he watched this ghost stagger towards the school. Hair slightly dirty, but still as red as he remembers.

AJ tugged on Tenn's T-shirt. "Tenn! What is it?"

Tenn ignored the child as he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Clementine! Violet! Come quickly!"

He jumped down from the post and rushed to remove the barricade that’s been blocking the gate.

The trio turned their attention immediately to the entrance. With their game long forgotten, they bolted towards the gate, running as fast as they could. Violet grabbed Marlon's bow (which was leaning next to the table) and nocked an arrow, just in case.

Louis arrived first, pulling Tenn away from the gate, hands steadying the frantic boy. "Tenn, relax. What is it?"

Violet and Clementine came immediately after. Both with troubled expressions on their faces.

"Open the gate! It's her! she's back."

Violet's eyes widened, her heart stopping. Was it Lilly?

No. It couldn't be. Lilly was dead. Violet saw her die with her own eyes, and besides, Tenn would never open the gate for her. So who..

A sudden chill filled Violet. There's only one other girl that could make Tenn react this way, but... no, that was impossible. Was it?

She pushed Louis aside, dropping the bow and arrow, and held the distressed boy by his shoulders. "Tenn, look at me. Who's back?"

"Her, Violet! It's Minnie. _She's back_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Crazy Eights is basically Uno but with a point system.


	2. The Wait

The air in Violet's lungs left at the mention of her (Ex?) girlfriend's name. For a full second, she just stared at Tenn dumbfounded. Then, without any warning, she suddenly jumped into action, pulling the wooden barricade with all the strength she could muster.

"Louis! Stop standing there and call Ruby. Clem, help me out here." She barked. Louis blinked, tearing his gaze away from his injured friend, and ran off to do what he's ordered. Clementine did the same.

As Violet pulled, Clementine pushed the large wall of wood. Tenn sprinted towards the gate as soon as it's cleared. The gate opening with a resounding groan.

Minnie appeared seconds later, collapsing in the arms of her younger brother. AJ rushed to secure the gate, barely managing to slide in the lock before jumping back as walkers strained against the rusted iron bars. Their rotten arms reaching out for him.

"Minnie!" Tenn gasped, his legs nearly buckling under the weight of Minerva.

"Holy shit."

Violet felt like one of those creepy lifelike marble statues, frozen in time and space. Her mind has shut down, unable to fathom the events that were transpiring. In contrast, Clementine took action and, being the strongest between Violet and Tenn, surged forwards gently taking the unconscious girl from the boy, carrying her bridal style in her arms.

Spotting Louis and Ruby running up to them, Clementine met them halfway, taking care as to not jostle Minerva too much.

"I can't believe it." Ruby gasped, seeing her old friend for the first time. Clementine grunted, she couldn't carry the girl forever. "Ruby, quickly. We need your help."

Ruby nodded determinedly, "Yeah. Yes. Follow me."

The three of them hurried into the dormitories with Tenn following swiftly behind. Violet started to follow as well but was held back by a small hand grabbing her own.

"Violet, what's going on?"

Violet silently cursed. "Not now, AJ. We'll explain everything later, but I need to get up there as soon as possible."

AJ hesitated, but didn't let go of her hand, "Can I do anything to help?"

Violet knelt down next to the child, knowing that while she was needed up there, she needed to handle AJ first. "Can you take over Tenn's shift? Aasim and Omar could be coming back any minute now and I need someone to guard the place while we're dealing with.. this."

"How 'bout the monsters?"

Violet looked past him and saw the walkers at the gate. She mentally cursed once more.

"Just hang tight for now. Willy should be coming out soon with all the shouting. He'll help you sort it out."

AJ, still unsure, nodded his head and reluctantly released his hold on her. Violet flashed a quick grin at him, "Thanks, bud."

She promptly stood up and made a dash towards the dormitory, spotting a confused Willy on the way.

"Violet! Wha-"

"No time to explain, go help AJ!" Violet yelled pointing behind her, not bothering to stop.

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her up the stairs, taking 2 steps at a time. Chest heaving, breathing slightly labored, and her heart pounding from both anxiety and the physical exertion.

_‘Man I'm out of shape'_ She thought.

The first thing she saw as she reached the top of the staircase was Louis, Clementine, and Tenn, all waiting outside a door. Louis and Tenn were seated on the floor, against the wall adjacent to the door, the former comforting the latter. Meanwhile, Clementine paced back and forth, seemingly deep in thought. She stops as soon as she sees the disheveled blonde.

"Violet."

That was all it took to snap Violet out of the stupor she didn't know she was in. She ran the final few feet into Clementine's arms.

Violet clutched her girlfriend tightly, burying her face in the crook of Clementine’s neck. Her presence immediately comforting her. (She wondered if this was appropriate. Seeking affection from her girlfriend while her other girlfriend was being tended to in the other room. Violet pushed that thought way back into her mind.).

Clementine rubbed Violet's back soothingly, making no move to let go. She was ready to stand and hold the distressed girl all day if she had to.

Half an hour later, Ruby emerged from the room. The two girls have since moved to sit on the floor, still holding one another. At the sound of the door opening, everyone made a move to stand up. Violet's head rose from its position on Clementine's shoulder.

"Hold on, you guys." Ruby raised her hands, halting any movement. "She's awake, but she's still kinda weak."

The tension in the air suddenly relaxed, everyone was relieved at the news Ruby was giving.

"I'd suggest going in one at a time. She's fragile and she needs to be relaxed for the next few days while she recuperates."

"What happened to her? Is she going to be okay?" Tenn asked timidly, walking up to her with his hands clasped together worriedly.

Ruby gave him a reassuring smile, "She's going to be okay darling. A bit dehydrated with a few bruises here and there, but she's going to make it."

Tenn glanced at the closed door separating him from his sister, "C-Can I..?"

"Why of course sweetie. You go on right inside. She's been asking for you."

Tenn didn't hesitate to enter the room.

Ruby looked at the remaining people in the hallway. "I'm gonna go get her some of them canned soup. You three are welcome to wait out here if you want."

That was all the short but motherly teenager said before leaving the trio alone in the hallway. Silence filled the air. None of them making any intention to get up. Violet was still clutching Clementine's hand as if her life depended on it.

Louis made the first move, slowly standing, brows furrowed like he was somewhat unsure on what he should do, "I can't take the suspense. I feel like I need to do something."

"AJ might need some help downstairs?" Clementine offered. Louis nodded, making his way towards the exit.

"Wait, Louis." Violet stopped him. He turned to face her. "Don't you want to see Minnie?"

Louis stared at his feet. Old feelings of guilt rose up to his throat like bile. Despite not having any hand at the trade-off, Louis still felt somewhat responsible for Marlon's actions. He was his best friend, how did he miss the signs? He barely was able made amends with Sophie, but he still couldn’t find himself to face the other twin. Not yet.

He looked up and smiled sadly at Violet, "Just tell her I said hi."

He didn't wait for any reply, opting instead to shuffle towards the exit.

The two girls were the only ones left in the empty hallway. Numerous thoughts bouncing around their minds: Why did she only turn up now? Why wasn't she at Delta during the attack? What's going to happen next? Should they leave the siblings alone and come back later?

_What did this mean for their relationship?_

The last thought was ignored.

"Violet," Clementine started.

"I know, I know." Violet said abruptly, running a hand through her already messed up hair, "Just, this whole situation is so fucked up and I don't know what to do. It feels like my mind is shutting off and-"

"Hey, hey." Clementine said softly, wrapping an arm around Violet and pulling her close, "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Violet burrowed herself deeper into Clementine’s side. "Whatever happens, I'll be here for you. Okay? Let's just make sure Minerva's fine first. We can think about everything else later."

Her words calmed Violet's frantic mind. She pulled away and looked at Clementine in the eyes, trying to ignore how her stomach still filled with butterflies whenever she stared at the girl in front of her. It gave her the courage she lacked.

"Clem, I-I don't know if I can face her alone." She confessed.

Clementine's eyes widened, and her heart rate started to quicken. She wasn't ready to meet her girlfriend's kind of still girlfriend yet. "Vi-"

"I know it's kind of awkward considering the circumstance, but-." Violet shut her eyes, breathing deeply as she tried to gather the words she needed to say, "Shit. I just don't have the strength, ya know?"

"It's been a year, Clementine." Violet said exasperated, "I-I don't-" She shook her head frustratedly, covering her face with her hands, words failing to capture what she wanted to say.

Clementine instantly felt bad for Violet, she clearly needed some emotional support. Like Lee told her all those years ago, she needed to be strong. For Violet.

With resolve, she reached out and took one of Violet's hands, holding it tightly in her own. "We'll figure it out." Clementine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Together."

Violet nodded. She leaned her head against the other and played with Clementine's fingers; their rough but soft texture grounded her to reality. "Together."

Silence once more surrounded the couple. Less tense and more tranquil this time. For a few seconds, they were just two girls in love (not that they were ready to admit that yet.). The outbreak never happened, and the dead stayed dead, buried deep in the ground. They were perfectly content and happy just holding one another, savoring their little bubble while it still lasted.

The sudden creaking of the door broke them apart, and just like that: their bubble popped.

They stood up, hands still connected, and stared at Tenn. He seemed calmer now, opposed to a few minutes ago.

"She's asking for you Vi. I'll be in the office if you need me, I just need a few minutes to myself if that's alright?"

"Of course it is." Violet answered. He just shuffled his feet. He spared a quick glance at their connected hands before returning his focus to Violet.

"Just, be careful." Tenn told her before walking away. Violet didn't know how to react to that.

Violet looked at Clementine, "You ready?"

Clementine inhaled, "Nope. Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all and belated #GLAADSpriritDay! 
> 
> Just wanted to say thanks for supporting the story so far and that I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I decided to update this thing at least twice a week, depending on the school workload. The story itself is all said and done, it's just a matter of editing and revising it.
> 
> Anyways, here's a chapter! Hope y'all have a great day now.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact: I originally had Violet act more like a leader towards the whole Minnie thing. Make her suspicious and all, but I decided against it. It would be more realistic for her to react emotionally because Minnie was special to her after all. Regardless of what happened, her first concern wouldn't be security, but the well being of her friend.


	3. The Tale

Violet gave Clementine's hand one last squeeze before letting go. Her hand gripped the doorknob tightly and twisted it, slightly nudging the door open. A quiet gasp escaped Violet's lips as she took in the sight in front of her.

Laying on the bed was Minerva. Cuts and bruises were scattered around her pale face and every exposed skin. A thin slice ran through her left eyebrow, dried blood clotting at its surface. Her eyes were sullen with dark bags under them. With her coat hanging on a nearby chair, Violet could see all the bandaging Ruby had to do. Curiously enough, there was no blood seeping through any of them. Upon further inspection, the small pile of worn out, dirty, bloody, bandage wraps that laid next to the bed answered that question.

Ruby had seriously downplayed the extent of Minerva's physical injuries. But despite her current state, Minerva seemed ecstatic to see her old girlfriend again.

"Vi." She breathed, oblivious to the other presence in the room.

As if in a trance, Violet hesitantly stepped towards Minerva, her other hand pulling the chair nearer to the bed to sit on it. Eyes never leaving the injured girl's face.

"It's really good to see you again." Minerva whispered, raising a hand to cup the other girl's face.

Violet leaned into her touch. "You cut your hair." she murmured. Minerva's full head fiery red hair has been chopped off and styled into an undercut of sorts. It gave a more badass look to the girl.

"Surprise."

Violet laughed weakly at her joke, but her face soon turned serious. "Minnie, what happened."

Minerva's face darkened, her eyes flashed with urgency as the mood in the room turned grave. "Violet. Marlon, he-"

"He's dead." Violet finished.

Minerva turned stiff in shock. "What."

Violet shrugged, "It's a long story and a whole fucking mess. I'm just glad Clementine gave that asshole what he deserved."

"Who's... Clementine?" Minerva tilted her head in confusion. The aforementioned girl took this as her cue to talk.

"That would be me." Clementine pushed away from the wall she's been leaning on during the exchange. Minerva's eyebrows raised as she took notice of the girl for the first time. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't see you there."

Clementine moved closer to the two but keeping a relative distance away. "It's okay. I didn't want to interrupt."

"So, Clementine," Minerva said slowly, as if testing the name, "You killed Marlon?"

Clementine winced, "Not exactly. AJ did but- um," she blew a puff of air. "Where do I even start?"

"The very beginning, please."

Clementine went on to recount the events of the past few months. The car crash, the argument in the basement, Brody's murder, Marlon's murder, the attack on the school, and their rescue mission/retaliation on the raiders.

Minerva stayed quiet during the entire thing. Violet swore she could see the gears in her head turning, presumably overwhelmed from all the information Clementine was handing to her.

"..damn. I can't believe you actually defeated them." Minerva finally spoke.

Violet smirked proudly, "They didn't stand even stand a chance." She turned her head and regarded Clementine with a nod, "All thanks to Clem, here."

Clementine felt her face heat up, suddenly feeling bashful. "It wasn't all me. Violet stepped up and led the group. I just helped  around here and there."

"Bullshit, you hearing this Minnie?" Violet turned to Minerva, " _Just helped_ my ass. She personally oversaw the defenses in the school, cleared out the greenhouse  _and_ got it in working order again, and saved my life and everyone else's."

"Technically, it was Ruby who got the greenhouse working again."

Violet ignored her, her face sporting a huge grin, "Clem, face it. Without you, we wouldn't even be here. You're our goddamn savior."

The corners of Clementine's lips lifted into a shy smile as she matched Violet's gaze. The edges of the world starting to fade again.

"Well," Minerva said amazed, "thank you, Clementine. For keeping this dork safe."

Minerva squeezed Violet's hand, bringing the latter back into reality. Clementine waved her off, "It was no problem."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do the same to you." Violet said sadly, "Minnie... where have you been?"

Minerva turned her face away, staring intently at her and Violet's intertwined hands instead. "It was _horrible_. After Marlon gave me and Sofie to those fucking raiders, we were forced apart."

Angry tears started to prick in the corners of her eyes as she spoke through gritted teeth, "They made us into soldiers and forced us to fight their stupid fucking war. Y-You don't know what they did to us, Vi. They used brutal force when we didn't do what we were told. We were treated like animals."

She scowled, unconsciously tightening her grip on Violet's hand as the memories she tried so hard to bury came bubbling towards the surface. "They sent us to fight in groups. We left with 5 people and returned with 2. The carnage was just-" She shut her eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

"I came so close to dying, Violet. My arm was bleeding like a bitch, and I couldn’t do anything about it. I think I almost passed out from blood loss too. Then, when we got back to Delta, it was gone." She chuckled darkly, looking up at Clementine with an odd sparkle in her eyes, "You did quite a number on it. It was reduced to nothing but flames and scattered debris."

Clementine shrugged, "Bombs. Mitch taught me a few tricks before Lilly.."

Minerva frowned at the insinuation. One more friend to mourn, one more death to add to the ever-growing list in her mind.  _Fuck Lilly._

Minerva shook that thought away. She'll have time to grieve later. "While the other two were distracted, I took it as an opportunity to escape. So I raised my gun and fired two shots into their heads. Good fuckin' riddance to them." She smirked suddenly, remembering the satisfaction she felt as their lifeless bodies hit the floor. They were assholes who probably deserved worse. 

"It was already late when we got back, so I stayed the night in the ruins, and somehow I managed to find the necessary supplies to stop the bleeding in my arm. I hightailed out of there at first light. We were blindfolded when we were taken there in the first place so I spent the next few months just trying to find my way back.”

Minerva's expression suddenly softened, “Sophie..” her eyes glossed over, gently pleading as she met Clementine’s gaze. "I haven't seen my sister in who knows how long. Tell me, please. Did-did you see her? Did she make it out alive?"

Clementine looked down, "We did. She was in very bad shape when we found her. We took her back to Richmond, and tried our best to heal her but.. it wasn't enough. I'm sorry."

Minerva's breath hitched and her heart stops as sobs wrack her body. " _Fuck._ " She raised her hands and pressed her palms against her eyes, trying to stop the tears that flowed steadily down her cheeks.

Violet stayed quiet during the entire ordeal.

She was conflicted with a wide range of emotions: Anger at Marlon and Brody for starting this, sorrow for the twins and for Sofie whose body finally laid in her previously empty grave, and shock from how much Minerva changed.

The Minnie she knew was confident but polite, incapable of harming walkers and even flies. The Minnie Violet knew didn't mention _murder_ so nonchalantly nor took pleasure in it. The girl in front of her looked like Minnie, but it wasn't her. That version of Minerva didn't exist anymore. So, who was this person she was holding hands with?

Violet berated herself for even having that train of thought. This was still the Minerva she loved and cared for. Just... hardened.

A knock on the door broke the tension in the air. Violet shook her head and the thoughts that plagued her.

Minerva wiped away her tears, "Come in." She sniffed.

Ruby entered the room with a tray in hand. A steaming bowl of soup, a cup of water, and a jug balanced precariously on top of it. The southern belle took in the emotional state of Minerva and immediately went full nurse mode.

"Minnie! You're already dehydrated as is, you can't lose any more water in your body. Quick, drink this." She forced the cup of water into Minerva's hand and refused to leave her personal space until she drank it. She finished it in 3 gulps, much to Ruby's pleasure.

"Are you okay? What-"

"Sophie." Clementine answered somberly. Ruby let out a small "Oh."

The room turned solemn, everyone having a moment of silence for the fallen sister.

Suddenly, the walkie-talkie strapped on Clementine's belt, and the one Violet kept in her pocket, crackled to life. (They were a gift from Javi. 5 in total. They were out of batteries when Javi gave them to her, but he knew that Clementine was resourceful enough to find some.

"Definitely a better use of batteries than on a box of bullets that won't fire." he joked.)

" _Clementine? Violet? We need a little help over here_." It was Aasim on the other line.

Clementine unhooked the walkie-talkie and brought it closer to her face. "What is it?"

" _So, Omar's kind of hanging from a tree right now?_ "

"He what?"

" _I mean, he's okay_ " A faint voice echoed from the background, " _I'm not okay, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE_."

"Aasim, just tell me what happened." Clementine pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand, currently annoyed at the shenanigans her friends got themselves into.

" _We were walking and I guess one of the traps wasn't marked? Anyways, Omar accidentally stepped on it and is now hanging from a tree by his foot._ "

"Just cut him down then."

" _Yeah, but he's like 10 feet above the ground? And I’m pretty sure he's a bit too heavy for me to safely lower him down on the rope._ " " _I CAN HEAR YOU AASIM_."

Clementine groaned, "Fine. How far away are you guys from the school?"

" _Not too far. A few minutes north_."

"Alright. Be there in a bit.” Clementine’s lips curled into a sly smirk, “Um, hang tight."

" _IT'S NOT FUNNY_ _CLEMENTINE_." Omar yelled in the background.

Clementine clicked the device off for the time being and re-attached it to her belt. She looked at the group in front of her, locking eyes with Violet. "Duty calls."

Violet nodded. She moved to stand up but Minerva tugged at her hand, "Please," she said, "don't leave."

Violet turned her attention to Clementine, staring at her helplessly. She was split between leaving with Clementine or staying with Minerva. On one hand, Minerva probably needed her more, but on the other hand, she felt more comfortable with Clementine with her. Her co-leader just gave her an apologetic smile, making the decision for her. "It's okay Vi. I can handle it. You stay here."

Violet reluctantly sat down again, mumbling a barely audible "Alright."

"Stay safe Clem." Ruby chimed. Clementine smiled warmly at Ruby, "Thanks."

She turned and walked towards the door, hand on the knob, before looking back at Minerva.

"If it makes you feel better, Sofie died peacefully. She was surrounded by her friends and the people she loved. She also told us to tell you that she misses and loves you."

Minerva gave Clementine a grateful smile, her eyes misting over, "Thank you."

Clementine nodded and left. Violet's gaze lingered on the door.

Ruby took the tray with the soup and plopped it on top of Minerva's lap. "You need to eat Minnie."

Minerva looked at the soup, delightfully surprised. "Chicken soup? Where'd you find this?"

Violet snickered, "Another one of Clem's doing. She set us up a trade/supply route with a nearby settlement. We trade in fish, meat, and herbs, and they give us some canned stuff and other supplies in return."

"Clementine is definitely something." Minerva mused, scooping up some soup into her mouth before recoiling back in pain, "Ah! Hot!

The spoon clattered into the tray, but not loud enough to mask the combined snickers of Ruby and Violet.

"Yeah, that's what the steam means Minnie. You're meant to blow on it." Violet teased. Minerva rolled her eyes and pushed Violet's shoulder playfully with her good arm, "Shut up."

The three girls laughed harder, eventually reducing into giggles a few moments later.

"Man," Minerva chuckled. “I can’t believe you’re the leader now.”

“Co-leader.” Violet corrected.

“Still, I never pegged you as the type to lead." A mischievous glint appeared in her eye, "I mean, you need to be a people person, first of all-”

“Okay, rude.”

Ruby and Minerva laughed at the expense of Violet. The latter crossed her arms, feigning annoyance, but a small smile broke the facade.

Minerva sighed in relief, “It’s good to laugh again.”

Violet snorted, “Oh man, if you  _really_ wanna get a good laugh, you should hear the story about Aasim and the fish.”

Ruby doubled over, roaring with laughter at the mention of the infamous story.

"Oh, Minnie! You should've been there!" Ruby gasped. She went on to tell the infamous tale, gasping for air in between certain parts. Ruby slapped her thigh, “...and he didn't even catch a single fish that day!”

Another round of laughter erupted from the group of friends. The atmosphere finally having some semblance of normalcy.

"Oh please, tell me more." Minerva said, her face glowing with mirth.

For the rest of the afternoon, stories were traded and even more laughter was shared.

For the first time in who knows how long, Minerva felt happy and safe once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I wanna thank all of you guys again for all the kudos and the kind comments. It really makes my day seeing people enjoying the story. As per usual, hope you all have a grand day! 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact: The full story of Aasim and the fish was originally included in the chapter, but I decided to cut it down to a mere mention. I might make a one-shot of it one day though, if that's something y'all are interested in.


	4. The Confrontation

"You got to tell her Violet," Louis said, sitting on top of the desk in the dean's office. "You know it's not fair to her and to Clem."

"You don't think I know that?" Violet snapped, "I've been thinking of what to say every single night ever since Minnie returned. It's not as easy as it fucking looks." Her hands flailed all over the place as she paced back and forth frantically.

"Vi, it's been a week. You've been having these 'close and gross' moments with Minnie while sharing 'cute but mute' glances at Clementine at the same time." He shook his head, "It's just not right."

"I know it's not right! But I can't exactly go up to Minnie and say _'Sorry that you've been traumatized for the past year, by the way, me and Clem have been dating behind your back this entire time. Kay, thanks bye.'_ "

"I could do with a little less of the sass." Louis deadpanned, ignoring Violet's glare. He sighed, "Look I know you're stuck between a rock and a hard spot right now,"

"No shit."

"but the longer you wait, the more you're hurting both of them."

Violet made her way past Louis and sluggishly sat down on the worn out leather chair. Her back hunched over with her face hidden behind her hands. Anger dissolving into shame.

"Fuck, you don't think I know that? This is so fucked up Louis." She croaked helplessly.

Louis twisted his body and laid on his stomach on top of the desk, his chin resting on the palm of his hands. "You know it's kinda remarkable you managed to snag two absolute babes during the apocalypse, despite being, ya know, a huge gay disaster?"

Violet didn't reply, nor made any reaction to Louis' teasing.  This made him even more concerned for his friend. He sat up, his demeanor changing from kidding to semi-serious. "Look, Vi, it's simple! Who do you pick: Minerva or Clem?"

If looks could kill, Louis would be 100% walker meat by now. "It's not that fucking simple you ass." She scowled at him.

Louis grinned, "It's easy! My mom taught me this trick. Just answer the question, the first name that pops into your mind: Who do you see your future with?"

"That's so fucking-"

"Vi."

"That shit doesn't even-"

"Answer the question, Violet."

"We should've just left you-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION."

"CLEMENTINE ALRIGHT!" Violet screamed, standing up aggressively. Louis raised his eyebrows, caught off guard by her sudden outburst.

Breathing heavily, Violet's eyes widened as realization sets in. Her mouth forming a small 'o'; all anger dissipating from her face. Unfocused, she falls back into the leather chair. Her bones felt like jelly.

"Clementine." She repeated quietly as if reaffirming her answer.

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

Louis was taken back. "Holy shit, I didn't think this would actually work." He mumbled to himself stunned.

He hopped off the desk and swiveled the chair so that Violet was facing him.

"Violet, does Clementine know this?"

Violet glowered at her friend, "Of course not. When the fuck have I ever made the first move?"

"Fair point." Louis stood back with his arms crossed, "So tell her, dum dum."

"Can't."

"And why not?"

Violet glared at Louis even more, "Because I still haven't told Minnie that I'm in love with another person, _dum dum_."

"I know this can't be easy for you with your whole I-don't-have-emotions shtick."

Violet grunted in reply. Her arms folded stubbornly across her chest as she looked off to the side.

"But, if you don't act now, you'll end up losing both of them." Louis said sincerely. Her expression softened at his words. "And as much as I like Clem, I'd rather not be her rebound."

Violet snorted, "Right, like she'd date you."

"Hey!" Louis raised his hand to his chest in mock offense, "I'll have you know I was very much a romanceable option at the beginning there."

"Whatever you say, Lou." Violet rolled her eyes, a small smile breaking out. She rubbed her face,  "Fuck, man. When did you become the leading expert on relationships."

"What do you mean? I'm like, Doctor Love over here."

"More like Doctor Never-Had-A-Girlfriend."

"Okay, now you're just being mean."

Violet snickered, "Alright, I'm sorry." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, "Thanks. For everything."

Louis just waved her off, "Hey, don't mention it. Now get out there, 'cuz as much as I love the drama, I'd like to return to my daily dose of boring again.".

Violet sighed. "Fuck it, let's just get this over with."

Louis beamed as he clapped her on the shoulder, "Atta girl! Now go get em!"

_This is the weirdest pep talk I've ever had_. Violet thought as she made her way downstairs and outside the admin building, Louis following closely behind.

It was late in the morning, near the afternoon. The sky was clear with no clouds in sight, and the sun gently kissed every surface it could find. There was a quiet, scattered chatter around the courtyard; Tenn and AJ were on guard duty, idly talking to one another while keeping concentrated on their task. Willy and Omar were off to the side, playing one of the board games they managed to scavenge from a nearby town. Ruby was probably in the greenhouse again, wanting to get an early start on her chores.

But of course, Violet fails to notice all of these things. No, the first thing Violet sees as she exits the admin building is Clementine, who had absolutely no right looking this cute at this time of the day.

Clementine spots her almost immediately and they share what Louis previously called a "cute but mute" glance. Violet could already feel her heart fluttering once more. She sent a shy smile towards Clementine, who replied with a gentle smile of her own. When was the last time they even spoke to each other?

"Hey, babe." Violet snapped out of her reverie as a certain red-headed beauty leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Minerva has been healing remarkably over the past couple of days. Her bruises slowly fading out, and the joyful spark in her eyes returning with each passing minute. She was still rather weak, but she insisted she's strong enough to walk around the school, much to Ruby's protests.

When Minerva kissed her, Violet waited for something. Anything. But all she felt was the heaviness in her heart. If anything, this just confirms how Violet felt for the girl.

Violet frowned and turned her attention back to Clementine, who was already past the gates, talking animatedly with Aasim. Marlon's bow hanging off her shoulder.

Already, Violet could feel the difference.

"Vi? You in there?" Minerva waved her hand in front of Violet's face. Violet forced herself to look at her, "Right. Hi. Hello."

Minerva giggled, "Where were you just now?"

Violet shrugged, "You know, morning."

Minerva just laughed as she slid her hand into Violet's. Louis coughed into his fist, "Good morning ladies." He greeted as he slid past them, locking eyes with Violet for a brief second.

He was right, Violet thought, she needed to end this.

"Minnie we need to talk."

"We're already talking?"

"In private. Just, come with me."

Violet led Minerva back upstairs and into the office, letting go of her hand as soon as they entered the room. She walked a few steps further, wringing her hands nervously and keeping her back towards Minerva. She'd rather not face the inevitable heartbreak that was sure to appear.

"Vi, what's this all about?"

Violet took steadying breaths. "Minnie, I have something to confess."

Minerva raised her hands on her hips, "Okay?"

Violet closed her eyes, uttering a silent prayer for some strength to finish this conversation. "Minerva, I- I'm-"

She gritted her teeth. _C'mon and rip the fucking band-aid already_

"Before you came back," She started, "Clem and I, we.. we were more than friends. We were... a thing."

"Oh?"

"...and we still are."

" _Oh._ "

There was a pregnant pause. Violet held her breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop, but all she heard was silence. She bit the inside of her cheek, contemplating whether or not she should turn around and face Minerva like a real woman.

Clenching her hands, she took the risk and turned around. Her heart immediately filled with guilt.

Hurt and confusion were written all over Minerva's face. Her head slightly shaking, her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes were downcast.

Violet bit her lip.  _Fuck_.

"Minnie I-"

"I can't believe this. You-You're-", Minerva's eyes suddenly shot up, surprising Violet. Pure hatred oozed from the slits of her eyes, her lips contorted into a disbelieving sneer, "You're breaking up with me?"

Violet gulped, she raised her hands in a placating manner, "Minnie, you got to understand-"

"Understand what? That you're replacing me?! Fuck you and fuck that Violet!" Minerva screamed. "I can't believe this is even happening again, what the actual _fuck_."

"Look, I can explain alright-"

"Then explain goddammit."

"You were dead." Violet said defensively, "You were dead and-"

"I don't know if you need a pair of glasses Vi, but news flash I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE."

Violet continued, undeterred, "You were dead, and I was broken over you. For months, Minnie. I was depressed. I wouldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, all I could think of was that it should've been me."

Minerva scowled at Violet, watching her in silence.

"I should've been the one that died, I should've been the one that got taken away. I should've protected you. But the fact that I didn't ate me up inside. Tenn and Louis made it better, but I still felt empty.

Then Clem came along and.. somehow she made it all better." Violet suppressed the smile that was bubbling inside her at the mention of the girl with the baseball cap. "I don't know what exactly happened, but she was strong and brave and everything I wasn't."

Violet gazed sadly at Minerva, remembering the girl she grew up with, wondering how it all became so damn complicated, "I got over you, Minnie. I accepted that you were gone and I moved on from you. Don't get me wrong, I'm beyond happy to see you alive again, but you coming back... it doesn't change those feelings."

Minerva scoffed, "It also doesn't change the fact that you're replacing me with some random chick you only met, what? A few months ago? Real fuckin' peachy."

"I didn't replace you! I never replaced you, Minnie. I just.. got over you." Violet sighed. "You were my best friend and when Marlon and Brody came back with news that you and Sofie apparently died, it broke me."

"It's absolutely hilarious that you say that Violet, because guess what? Those raiders and their fucking war  _broke_ me. You wanted to die? _I almost did_."

Minerva's hands clenched so tightly, her knuckles were turning white, "I never asked to be traded away goddammit! I never asked to be separated from my family and fight in some dumb war, so don't tell me that you're all depressed and shit because you don't even know  _half_ of what I've been through."

The room was thick with tension. Violet averted her gaze and focused instead on her beaten up boots. Minerva radiated with anger.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Minerva sneered, "You've known me for years, Vi. We grew up together, we went to the same school together. What makes her so damn special?"

"..I love her Minnie."

"What and you don't love me anymore? That's fucking rich, Vi."

Violet shook her head. She pushed away from the desk and stepped closer to Minerva, "Of course I still fucking love you, Minerva! It's just that-"

"What."

"I love you like a sister-"

Minerva raised her finger at Violet. If she was angry before, she was fury incarnate now.

" _Don't_. Don't you dare do this to me, Violet. Don't you dare fucking do this to me again- That is sick."

Violet took another step closer, "I'm sorry, Minnie."

Minerva took a step back, "I don't want to hear this. I refuse to even finish this conversation. You can't break up with me if I'm not in the room."

Minerva was a few feet away from the entrance now. "Don't you dare fucking talk to me unless it's to apologize." She spat venomously, "I didn't come back from hell just to get dumped. The next time I see you, you better be on your fucking knees groveling for forgiveness. Because- fuck."

Her hands raised to her head, grabbing a fistful of fiery red hair out of frustration, "Fuck!"

Tears started to form and gather in her eyes, a few already trailing down her cheek.

"Why did I ever think that I could be happy?" She cried. Violet's heart stopped at the words that left Minerva's mouth. She reached out her hands at her, "Minnie.."

Her eyes narrowed into one last glare at Violet, "Fuck. You." before running away, leaving Violet alone in the office.

As soon as the door swung shut, Violet collapsed on the floor. Her emotions finally reaching its breaking point. She hugged her knees and curled into herself, her body trembling with sobs.

Violet wished Clementine was here to hold her and comfort her. But all she heard was the echoes of her sorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh boy, only 3 chapters left!  
> Thanks for all the kudos and support! Hope y'all have a wonderful day now. 
> 
> Fun Fact: This was originally Clementine's chapter which immediately follows the previous chapter with her helping out Omar and Aasim. I eventually decided to scrap it since it was more of a filler of sorts and didn't really do much to move the story along. All it did was show how Clementine's internally dealing with Minerva returning since we've been following Violet's POV for the most part. But don't worry, Clem's POV is the next chapter ;)


	5. The Thoughts That Run

Clementine and Aasim returned as the sun begun to set. They spent most of the day failing spectacularly at hunting rabbits. Their frustrations growing with each shot they missed and with each empty trap they happened upon. Just as they were about to throw in the towel, a high pitched shriek alerted them to a nearby trap that's been activated. To their surprise, they managed to snare a wild boar.

Giddy at the thought of having a proper feast, they quickly killed it and hauled it back to the school. 

The sky was a beautiful gradient of orange and deep pink. The stillness of the air breaking with every shriek a distant crow makes, or the crisp crunch of dry leaves everytime someone steps on one. Clementine had insisted they start hunting/fishing earlier than usual to make the most of the slowly shortening days. (She also insisted that she join Aasim on his excursion today with the excuse of wanting to stretch her legs out, which was half of the truth. The other half was that she didn't want to run into Violet and Minerva. She's done a good job so far at busying herself with other chores for the past few days, but she was starting to run out of excuses.).

"I'll get these to Omar as soon as I can. Maybe we can use some of the meat to make some jerky or something to prepare for the winter too." Aasim said, excited at the prospect of not starving for the next couple of months.

Clementine tried to match his enthusiasm but found it impossible to do so. "Yep. Winters were always the hardest for me and Aj when we were still on the road."

Winter also brought back horrible memories. Memories Clementine desperately tried to ignore and forget: The icy cold water that bit her skin as she plunged into the dark abyss, the pale face of her dear friend as he floated lifelessly in front of her, the wet sound of a knife plunging into flesh...

She inhaled deeply, counting to 3, before turning to Aasim. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice her internal struggle. Too busy salivating over the notion of dinner. "C'mon. The sooner we get this to Omar, the sooner we can eat. We both know he takes ages to cook."

Aasim groaned, "Ugh, I honestly don't care about perfection at this point; Society is gone and we're overrun by dead dudes. I'm perfectly happy for some beans straight from the can."

Clementine chuckled. "He was probably sent to Ericson because he kept criticizing the way other people prepare food."

"Oh my god, I would be more surprised if that wasn't the case." Aasim snickered, "During lunchtime, all he would talk about was how the lunch lady overcooked the meal, or that it was lacking a pinch of salt or whatever, and I'm just sitting there thinking, _'it's just pizza dude.'_ "

Clementine shook her head, "Only Omar can find something wrong with pizza."

"Oh man, now I'm thinking of pizza."

Aasim's stomach suddenly growled, startling both of them. They cackled when they realized what happened. "We should pick up the pace. At this speed, we'll probably have to wait 'til midnight to eat." Clementine quipped.

The two hurried towards the school and into the cooking area, dumping their spoils next to the teen chef. Omar whistled appreciatively.

"Good job you guys. I can make a real proper meal out of this." Omar rubbed his hands together excitingly, biting his lip in anticipation as his mind conjures up a recipe in his head. Aasim shared a look with Clementine and rolled his eyes. Clementine just smirked.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you to it. I need to go make one last perimeter check before the sun goes down." Clementine mentioned off-handedly. Omar nodded, not really paying attention to her, and heaved the meat away to be prepared. Aasim bid a quick goodbye before going off to presumably write in his journal.

With nothing else to do, Clementine made her rounds around the school: Double checking their defenses and checking up on the students she happened upon during her stroll: Ruby, as per usual, was elbow deep in dirt. The revitalization of the greenhouse has been her passion project and so far, the results have been promising.

Willy was vigilant as ever up on top of the platform, scanning the horizon for any possible threat. He's been on higher alert due to the sudden appearance of Minerva. "If she managed to make it out, then others could too." He reasoned. Clementine humored him, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Rosie lazed in her usual spot near the graveyard. Her tongue rolled out with her belly facing the sky. She looked cozy enough that Clementine decided not to bother her.

As she strolled around, her mind kept wandering on the whereabouts of Violet and Minerva. The logical side of Clementine reasoned that they were probably just talking, Violet filling in Minerva with the school's current state or the school's security or whatever. But the skeptical, jealous side filled her mind with images of them kissing, holding hands, intimately whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Clementine focused instead on the crunch of gravel beneath her feet. She hated those images. No, scratch that, she  _despised_ them. She despised the jealousy that choked her whenever she saw Violet and Minerva holding hands. She despised the pain in her chest whenever she saw Violet and Minerva giggling over something at dinner. But most of all, she despised the fact that she felt this way. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair to Violet. She can't just force Violet to stop hanging out with Minerva or to choose her over the latter. They were partners years before Clementine showed up, and best friends for even longer.

She couldn't dare compete with that, she thought somberly.

Instead of facing these emotions, Clementine did what she does best and ran from them. Both mentally, and physically.

Her legs suddenly break into a sprint, the rush of cold air clearing her mind. The pain in her chest no longer came from heartbreak, but from her heart working hard to deliver blood to her limbs instead. It was an effective distraction.

She soon stumbles upon Louis, Tenn, and Aj, all huddled close together in an open part of the school. Curious, she slows down and jogs towards them. Aj spots her first, his eyes lighting up as he bounced towards her.

"Clem!" he greeted. Clementine beamed as she quickened her pace, catching Aj by the armpits and raising him high in the air. The boy squealed in delight, "Clem! Put me down."

"As you wish." Clementine chuckled, lowering Aj down safely but not before giving him a quick hug. Aj grabbed his protector's hand and pulled her towards Louis and Tenn.

"Clem, you won't believe what we found!" Aj said gleefully.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"We found a ball!" Louis answered proudly, his hands on his hips, as Tenn showed her a dirty, but inflated rubber ball.

Clementine was mildly impressed by this. The last time she even saw a rubber ball was all those years ago at the motel. "Whoa, where'd you find it?"

Louis's smile grew, "Well, we had a few deflated balls just lying around for ages. Then this afternoon, I had the sudden thought to have a look around the old gym and whaddya know, I found a working pump! I blasted that bad boy up only a few minutes ago. You came just in time."

Aj turned to Clementine, giddy with childish impulses, "Louis and Tenn said they'll to teach me how to play soccer! Can you play with us? Please?"

How could she say no to that? "Of course, goofball."

Aj cheered, "Yes! C'mon Tenn." The two boys ran a few feet away, already passing the ball to each other. Clementine and Louis watched them with interest.

"I've never seen him this excited over a game before. I'm glad he has the opportunity to just be a kid again." Clementine said softly, only loud enough for Louis to hear.

He hummed, "You're welcome, by the way."

Clementine rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly. "Ow, hey." Louis laughed, rubbing the spot where contact's been made. This made Clementine's smile grow.

Suddenly, insecurity climbed up her spine like a stubborn ugly vine and into her brain. The images resurfaced, much to Clementine's displeasure, only this time it was more intense. Without thinking, she blurted out loud, "Hey, Lou?"

"Yeah, Clemster?"

"Have you seen Vi anywhere? I haven't seen her since this morning."

Louis shrugged, "She's been cooped up in the admin office the entire day. Said she didn't want to be disturbed or something." He glanced sideways at Clementine, "Minerva's spent the rest of the day in the training area, in case you were wondering."

Clementine averted her gaze, trying to act indifferent about the whole thing. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I mean, I thought you should know where everyone is. It's always good to have that bit of info every now and then."

"Right, thanks."

Louis balanced his weight on his heels, his hands innocently tucked into the pockets of his trench coat, "So... have you talked to Violet yet?"

Clementine looked at him with an eyebrow raised inquisitively. "No? Like I said, I haven't seen her since this afternoon. Why?"

Louis shrugged once more, "No reason." A secretive smile appeared momentarily, before being disguised as a pursed lip. Clementine crossed her arms, "What are you hiding Louis?"

Louis chuckled nervously, "What? I'm not hiding anything."

"Bullshit."

The teenager gulped, "Uh, oh hey! Tenn's calling us over."

"No, he's not-"

Louis didn't bother waiting for Clementine to finish her sentence, already jogging towards the two kids. "C'mon Clem! Show us your moves on the field." He paused and narrowed his eyes at her, "Unless you're too... _chicken_."

He followed this statement with the obligatory clucks of the animal. (Aj turned to Tenn confused, "What is he doing?").

Clementine smirked, always up for a challenge. She jogged next to him."I'll have you know, I played soccer as a kid. So get ready to lose, Be-Lou-Ga."

Louis cringed at the horrible nickname, "Clem.."

"Fuck off, let's play."

They went on to do 3 matches: Clementine and Aj versus Tenn and Louis. It was a close game, but Clementine ended up scoring the winning shot. The pair celebrated with goodnatured whoops and taunts; Louis and Tenn accepted defeat graciously but promised revenge for the next game.

Amidst the cheering, Clementine's walkie-talkie crackled to life. "Hey guys, Omar's calling for dinner."

Clementine gestured towards the 3 boys. "C'mon gang, Dinner time."

They made their way towards the main courtyard, talking eagerly about all the other games they could do with the ball. Louis proposed a proper tournament with everyone else involved, much to the excitement of the two kids. After AJ busted out the puppy eyes, Clementine relented and promised to look into the idea.

Omar, as per usual, did a fantastic job with the meal. Almost everyone was in high spirits during dinner.

Almost.

In his usual spot, James sat in the farthest corner (In return for helping them with the walker situation, he got his own ration of food every night. Clementine even offered him a room to stay in the school, but he politely declined, preferring the outdoors instead. They tried keeping him company, but he declined them once more, saying that while he appreciated their intentions, he much rather preferred to be alone. Clementine respected his wishes, but still shoots him a smile or two every time they meet).

But this time, James wasn't alone. Opposite to him, on the other side of the table, was Violet who was hunched over her bowl. A deep frown set on her face. Concern started to bubble inside Clementine. Where was Minerva?

She whipped her head around, looking for the girl in question, spotting her sitting next to Tenn two tables away. (The two siblings seemed to be having fun with each other, with Minerva hooking an arm around Tenn's shoulders and giving him an affectionate noogie.).

This made Clementine worry even more. Was Violet okay? Did they have a fight?

Her hand twitched, wanting to go over to her friend, but she knew better to give Violet her space. She'll come to her when she was ready.

With one last worrying glance, Clementine returned to her food, but she suddenly found it tasteless.

With the dishes collected and everyone standing up to retire for the night, Clementine made a move to go over to Violet, but found the girl standing in front of her instead.

"Hey." She said, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Hi." Clementine replied in a slightly surprised fashion. They haven't talked since that day in Minerva's room. She never realized how much she missed Violet's raspy voice.  "You, uh, okay there? You were sitting with James and-"

"Do you wanna go head up to the bell tower with me? Check out the defenses and stuff."

Clementine raised her eyebrows. "Uh, sure."

She got up and silently followed Violet towards the bell tower. Looking around the courtyard one more time, she accidentally locks eyes with Minerva. Their connection was charged, as Minerva fixated an intense, yet undecipherable stare at Clementine.

She wondered if she should be nervous or anxious, but her gut told her that everything is going to be alright. With that comforting thought, she joined Violet at climbing the inner scaffolding of the bell tower.

Minerva's eyes never left the shrinking figures of Violet and Clementine. Her lips pursed thoughtfully.

"..innie? Minnie? Minerva!" Tenn shouted, causing his sister to jump in her seat. Her eyes jerking towards him.

"Tenn! Don't do that." She scolded, "You nearly scared me."

"You weren't listening."

Minerva flicked her gaze downwards guiltily, her hand scratched her scalp, "Sorry, Tenn. Just, a lot's on my mind right now."

Tenn's forehead creased with worry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured him, "It's just that... what do you think about Clementine?"

Tenn's eyes widened, surprised at the question. He gulped, "Um, she's okay."

"What do you mean by _okay_?"

He shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. He was well aware of the current love triangle that's been going on between Minerva, Violet, and Clementine. And while he loved his sister dearly, he liked the other two well enough to abstain from taking a side. He didn't want to add any more drama to the drama.

"I don't know, Minnie. Clementine's cool, I guess. She goes out of her way to help everyone out and usually volunteers for the more dangerous missions so that we don't have to. I like her."

Minerva took this in silently as she nibbled on her bottom lip thoughtfully. Tenn watched her anxiously, he hoped he didn't offend her.

"Hi, Tenn." Aj greeted as he climbed unto the seat next to Tenn, who smiled at him with relief. Anything to get out of that conversation with his sister.

"Hey, AJ." The younger of the two laid a handful of crayons and a sheet of paper on the surface of the table.

"I thought of a new game."

"Yeah?"

"Tenn." Minerva interrupted, "Do you know where Clementine and Violet went?"

Tenn could feel the sweat on the back of his neck gathering, "Um, n-no? I don't- I mean," he stuttered.

"They went up the bell tower." AJ answered for him, oblivious to the on-going drama. Tenn mentally facepalmed himself.

Minerva grinned at AJ, "Thanks! I, uh, didn't catch your name."

He eyed her suspiciously, he didn't completely trust her yet considering the commotion she created when she first arrived. And if there's anything AJ learned out on the road, it's to stay away from commotions. But on the other hand, she was Tenn's sister, and he liked Tenn (And he thought she was pretty.).

"..AJ."

"Thanks, AJ." Minerva winked at him before standing up and heading to the bell tower.

Tenn groaned as he nestled his head into his hands, AJ watched him curiously.

"What?"

  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters left! :000. This is probably the closest this story is gonna get to a filler chapter :P. Also, as a side note, I really like my headcanon of AJ having this big ole crush at Minerva. Imagine him trailing after her like a lost puppy, blushing whenever she winks at him or whatever? The rest of the Ericson gang is well aware of this (especially Minerva) and finds it absolutely adorable. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and support guys! Really makes my day :D Hope y'all have a great day now!
> 
> Fun Fact: The short description of Minerva giving Tenn an affectionate noogie was originally this whole sweet wholesome sibling scene between the two of them. I had to, unfortunately, cut it because I changed some stuff in the story itself and the scene just wouldn't flow no matter how many times I rewrite it. Good news though is that I plan to create a few short additional stories to accompany this main AU, and the sibling scene is definitely on my list of ideas to write :))


	6. The Truth

Minerva wondered how the heck Violet managed to scale to the top in the first place. Majority of the original staircase was absolutely smashed, and honestly? The climb itself doesn't look that safe either.

She eyed the metal beams, having numerous qualms about the whole thing. Was spying on Violet and Clementine really worth it? Minerva answered that by slowly pulling herself up the metal framework of the deteriorating tower, taking extra care not to fall. She'd rather not spend any more days lying in bed doing nothing.

One grueling climb and a heart-stopping jump later, Minerva wheezed lightly as she walked the final flight of stairs.

For a second, the astronomical beauty of the night sky captivated her. The clear bluish black backdrop to the concert of a million twinkling stars brought out a sense of wonderment Minerva thought she lost forever. The air felt so crisp and clean. She closed her eyes and allowed herself this moment of serenity. She could see why Violet would go through all that trouble just to get to the top. It was absolutely beautiful.

The sound faint laughter severed the sky's hold on her, and she remembered why she came up here in the first place.

She crept along the wall, keeping low and out of sight as she followed the noise. Carefully peaking over one of the brick walls, she sees Violet and Clementine sitting very close next to each other at the edge of the rooftop. Violet was clutching Clementine's shoulder for support as she doubled over with laughter. The brunette, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes.

"I do not!" Clementine said indignantly, the pure smile on her face didn't match her tone, however.

Violet just laughed harder, "Yes you do! You snore so badly."

"That's bullshit, I'm a sound sleeper."

"I'm honestly surprised your snoring  hasn't attracted walkers to the school on a nightly basis."

"And I'm surprised your sass hasn't gotten you killed yet."

Violet snorted, "Ask Aj then if you're so sure. The kid will never lie to you, and I guarantee he will say the same thing."

"Well, you.." Clementine prolonged the word, trying to find something to accuse Violet of. "you....."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Violet leaned in dramatically, cupping her hand around her ear, "Nothing? That's right. I am flawless."

Clementine chortled, giving up in her attempt to find any faults in Violet. Deciding to try a different approach, she smiled dreamily at the girl next to her, "You sure are." She spoke softly.

Violet's smugness immediately dropped, she knew she was probably as red as a ripened tomato. She didn't think this through. Clementine took pleasure at seeing the blonde so flustered. She thought it was rather cute.

Trying (and failing) to save face, Violet stiffly shrugged and cocked her head towards Clementine. "You're not so bad yourself."

The two held each other's gazes for a few seconds before turning their attention back towards the stars. A comfortable silence embracing them like a soft blanket on a cold night. However, words left unspoken started to churn from within and forced their way into and out of their mouths. The elephant in the room soon became too much for them to bear. Their pulses quickened as they gathered the courage needed to speak.

"Violet." "Clementine." They spoke in unison.

They chuckled. Clementine gestured to Violet, "You go first."

The girl shook her head, "No, ladies first. You go on ahead."

Clementine's grin slowly turned solemn. She licked her lips, "Violet I care about you.. a lot. And I know these past few days have been crazy for you and for me and for everyone, and- um," She closed her eyes, struggling to get the words out, scared that once she says it, it'll be the end. The period to the sentence she never wants to conclude. "I just want to say that... I'll back off."

Minerva was startled.  _What._

"What." Violet unknowingly voicing Minerva's thoughts.

Clementine's hands clenched and unclenched on her knees, "I want you to be happy... and if your happiness lies with Minerva, I'll back off." She stared deeply into the green orbs that lingered in her mind every day. It was at that moment, Clementine has never been more certain about her feelings for the girl beside her. Her jaw set determinedly.

"I love you, Violet."

Violet's eyes widened at her confession. Clementine chuckled pathetically, "I'm so in love with you, and aside from Aj, you being happy is my top priority. Whatever happens next, whatever your decision is, it won't change anything. Regardless of your choice, I will still love and respect you, even if it's just as a friend. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, even if it's not by your side." Her gaze softened as she traced every single detail of Violet's face with her eyes. Miserably thinking that this would be the last time she could do so.

"You're my best friend, Vi, and I'll support your decision no matter what. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Clementine gave her a sad but reassuring smile, "Just say the word, and I won't get between you and Minerva. I'll back off."

Violet stayed silent, taking in Clementine's speech. Her eyes slowly blinking. Clementine looked away uncomfortably, she couldn't bear to face Violet after that outpour of emotions. She had just laid everything on the table, something she rarely does, and she felt completely naked. She braced herself for the rejection that was sure to follow. The relationship was nice while it lasted.

"I love you too."

Clementine whipped her head up and stared at Violet, the latter's hand suddenly resting upon the former. It felt oddly reminiscent of the first time they confessed their attraction to each other.

Clementine scrunched up her face, thinking this was some kind of a cruel joke. "Vi, you don't have to-"

Violet shook her head, lips curled into the softest of smiles, and her free hand cupping Clementine's face. "Shut up." She whispered as she leaned forward until their lips touched. 

Clementine's arms instinctively wrapped around Violet's shoulders and pulled her closer, sighing into the kiss. Both of them just basking in the other's essence. There were no sparks nor fireworks; just warmth, love, and the feeling that everything in the world just suddenly clicked together.

Minerva turned away from the display of affection and sat on the floor. She suddenly felt sick. What was she doing, violating such a private moment? She contemplated going back down, leaving the two lovebirds alone, but found herself glued to her spot. She felt downright dirty.

The two broke apart a million years later. Their foreheads resting against each other, eyes closed but wide matching grins split their faces apart. Somehow during the kiss, Violet moved closer to Clementine and ended up sitting on her lap, her legs hanging off to one side.

Violet pulled away but kept her arms loosely looped around Clementine's neck, her hand playing with the strands of her girlfriend's dark curls. Her trademark hat was adorably skewed on top of her head. She studied Clementine's face, whose expression was a mixture of bliss and bewilderment. She couldn't believe that Violet chose her.

"I don't understand." She mumbled, but Violet heard her clearly.

"What do you mean?"

"Why me?"

Violet lowered her face, the mood shifting into something more melancholic, but she didn't make any moves to disentangle herself from her girlfriend. Clementine gave an encouraging squeeze to Violet's waist. "The day Marlon traded the twins, Minnie and I had a big fight."

A few feet away, Minerva shut her eyes. She remembered that moment vividly. She could still hear Violet's desperate pleas as she stormed further and further away from her, she could still hear the blood rushing to her head, and the rawness of her throat after continuous shouting.

"It was so bad, Clem. I don't remember much, heck I don't even remember what we were fighting over in the first place. But I remember all the yelling that happened. All the curses and profanities that was thrown around. I couldn't bear to see her after that, so I made up some dumb excuse to work the greenhouse instead. And then Marlon and Brody came back with news that they were apparently dead and.. I just fell apart I guess."

Violet clenched her jaw. "I didn't know what to feel anymore. I felt angry and I blamed myself for their deaths. I thought that maybe I could've saved them had I been there, instead of hiding with a bunch of plants like a big baby. The last memory I had of Minerva was that fight and her just storming off on me. I never got closure, I never got to apologize for all the stuff I told her. I felt everything and nothing all at the same time."

"But then you came around." Violet peeked at Clementine from behind the curtain of her bangs. "The moment I saw you, I don't know, my mind started to declutter itself, I guess? The more time I spent with you, the more my feelings started to sort out, and that night up here before those dumb raiders showed up... it all became so clear to me. I still missed Minnie, and I wanted revenge for them, but I knew that I didn't love her that way anymore.

I realized that I broke up with her long before they even got captured. I guess that was the real reason why I felt so shitty about their deaths.  
When she came back, I thought my feelings for her would return, but they didn't."

Violet shrugged. "I don't know, Clem. Honestly though? I never thought I could ever feel this way about someone, the way I feel about you."

"I know exactly what you mean." Clementine said shyly, weaving their fingers together, "I never felt this way around anyone else too."

As if the universe was sending a sign of approval, a bright flash of light streaked across the night sky.

"Look," Clementine pointed out, "A shooting star. Better make a wish."

"How cliche." Violet joked before closing her eyes, she sighed, "I wish for some chicken nuggets."

Her answer caused Clementine to laugh, "Why am I not surprised." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean? It's a good wish! That way I get to keep both my eyeballs and still have some nuggets at the same time. It's a win-win situation."

Clementine just shook her head, smiling adoringly at the dork wrapped in her arms. She still couldn't believe Violet chose her, but she wouldn't dare argue with her decision. She was not going to ruin her chance at happiness this time around.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Minerva decided to leave. Feeling guilty and horrible for eavesdropping, she quietly made her way back towards the base of the tower. She got what she wanted, now what to do with it?

"You know, we should probably stop having these big dramatic moments on top of the bell tower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! 
> 
> So many awesome stuff happened today. I cosplayed as Clementine today at school and a good number of people complimented/recognized it! Also, Undertale 2: Electric Boogaloo confirmed???? It's been a great day for me, and I can only hope the same for all of you lovely readers :D Only one chapter left after this! Obvs violentine is end game to this story, so next chapter is just tying everything up. Have a great day now!
> 
> Fun Fact: This was one of the first scenes I thought of and the reason I started to write this story in the first place. Idk about you, but I always saw Clementine as the type of person to back away when she felt like it wasn't her place anymore.


	7. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long author's note at the end.

A grunt escaped Violet as her feet landed on the ground in a not so graceful manner. Clementine had her arms out, ready to steady her in case Violet lost her balance or footing.  They spent the next hour or so on top of the tower, talking about nothing and everything at once. Pointing out more randomly made up constellations, reminiscing about the past memories, sharing a few kisses here and there, and just enjoying each other's company.

Violet smiled gratefully at her and took Clementine's hand into her own; their connected hands swinging in between them as they left the building. The euphoria of the night has yet to come from its high, and they were so caught up with their own world, they fail to notice the figure leaning against the wall adjacent to the entrance of the building.

"Good evening, ladies." Minerva suddenly spoke, making the two girls jump into action. Their hands immediately going for their respective weapons, and their feet squaring up into a defensive stance. Minerva remained composed, seemingly not bothered at the sharp objects suddenly being pointed at her.

She nodded towards the Clementine, a hint of a smile on her face. "Hey there, Clementine." The aforementioned girl shared a puzzled look with Violet as she relaxed her posture, sheathing her trusty knife once certain that no danger was afoot. She raised her hand in an awkward wave, "Um, hey Minerva."

"Call me Minnie."

This made Clementine even more confused. "Um sure. Okay. Minnie."

Seemingly satisfied with this encounter, she moved her gaze to Violet, "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

Violet's eyes shined with hesitancy, she wasn't entirely sure what Minerva's game plan was at this moment. She explicitly told Violet to stay away from her, and yet here she was just a stone throw away. Truth be told, Violet felt absolutely terrified.

Reading the room, Clementine spoke up, "Um, It's cool Mine- Minnie. I was just about to head back inside anyway." She threw a thumb back at the dormitories, "AJ can't sleep unless I'm in the room, so...". (That was a bold-faced lie. AJ had slept peacefully without Clementine after a month or two of living within the school's walls.)

"I'll see you guys in the morning, I guess?"

Minerva suddenly stepped into Clementine's space and engulfed her in a hug, "Goodnight, Clementine."

"Oh! Um," She reciprocated the action with few awkward pats on the back, sharing another flabbergasted look with Violet. Then, suddenly, her face melted into a softer yet serious expression. Minerva pulled away, a charming grin on her face.

"Of course." Clementine promised the red-headed girl, much to Violet's bafflement. She looked one last time between the two girls, "Night." She said in lieu of a goodbye. She turned around and made her way towards the dormitories.

Already knowing where she stood in regards to Violet and their relationship, the green beast that lurked in her mind as since distanced itself away, and the thought of leaving Violet and Minerva alone didn't bother her any longer. In fact, she was glad that the two of them had the opportunity to talk things out. Violet mentioned her attempt this morning didn't exactly end well, and Clementine hoped that this time it would settle on more amicable terms. (Though, with that hug, Clementine began to ponder on what this meant for her and Minerva. She'll cross that bridge when she gets there, she supposes.).

Violet watched her go, only turning away when she was sure that Clementine made it back to the dorms safe and sound. Minerva noticed this but said nothing of it. (She thought it was rather sweet.)

"What's this about?" Violet asked, rubbing her arm in a nervous tick. Minerva tilted her head toward the main courtyard, "Follow me."

They made their way towards the picnic tables in stiff silence, Minerva a few steps ahead of her. The area was bathed in ethereal moonlight, the dying embers of the campfire glowed a dull orange. The different buildings that made up the school loomed over, casting long shadows across the ground, but it didn't feel menacing in any way. It felt as if the faded bricks watched over them protectively, defending them against the creatures that lurk outside.

Minerva hopped up and sat on top of one of the tables, patting the spot next to her. "C'mere, Vi."

Violet moved to sit but kept a foot of distance between her and Minerva. The redhead didn't seem to mind, opting instead to face the night sky, "I always loved the night." She remarked, "It always had this mysterious feeling about it. Makes you feel big and small at the same time."

Violet didn't know what to do or what to say. She still didn't know where she stood in terms of their relationship, both platonic and romantic. "Yeah, space is pretty rad." She answered lamely.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Minerva asked abruptly, making Violet whip her head violently at her. "Um.."

"We were out hunting, then it started to rain hard." Minerva said, staring off blankly into space. Violet shifted in her seat, "I remember. We had to take shelter underneath a small cliff thing."

"You were so scared of the lightning." Minerva chuckled, folding her knees up to her chin, her lithe arms locking them in place.

Violet laughed genuinely at this, "Hah, yeah." She rubbed the back of her neck, "I was a big wuss back then."

"You definitely were. Had to hold my hand for comfort."

"If I wasn't so scared I probably would've been blushing like crazy."

"Then we kissed."

"Yeah."

Silence fell around them.

"You were right you know." Minerva said after a while.

Violet looked confusingly at the girl across from her. "What?"

"What you said that day we fought before Marlon gave Minnie and me away."

Violet scrunched her face, "I'll be honest, I don't really remember what I said that day. I spent most of my time trying to forget it."

"I didn't." Minerva's stared off into the distance. "I replayed that fight in my head over and over for months while I was locked up. It basically kept me sane during that time. It sounds crazy now that I say it out loud, but it did."

She turned her attention to Violet, watching her with muted intensity. "You told me that you weren't happy anymore."

That moment in time suddenly became clear once more to Violet. She had tried to break up with Minerva that day. Minerva shrugged staring downwards, her thumbs fiddling against the other, "You were right. You weren't. You haven't been for the longest time."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "I said a lot of things to you that day, Vi. A lot of nasty, awful things. But what I didn't tell you was that I wasn't happy either."

Violet felt her breath hitch. Minerva continued, "I wanted to break things off for months, but you were basically my rock and I couldn't imagine what life would be like without you beside me. I was scared."

"I was never truly angry at you." She admitted, "I was angry at myself. Then when you tried to be the bigger person and finish it, I couldn't handle it. I wasn't ready to let you go. It suddenly felt all too real, and it was too much for me to handle, so I lashed out. And then this morning, it's just- I just lost Sophie, and Mitch, and Brody.. I thought I was going to lose you too."

"You're never going to lose me, Minnie." Violet said sincerely. "I'll always be here whenever you need me to."

Minerva looked at Violet with sad but knowing eyes, a light sheen of tears layered the surface. "I love you, Violet, and I always will... but it's time that I let you go. Our story was finished long before it ended. And if I wasn't ready then, I'm sure as hell ready now." She took Violet's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Go, and be happy."

The moment those words left Minerva's lips, Violet's shoulders felt much lighter. Her ex-girlfriend just gave her a bittersweet smile as let go of her hand. Turning her head upwards, she watched the stars twinkle in the sky, happy that at least, in the end, she managed to bring joy one last time into Violet's eyes.

"And you know, Clementine is not half bad." There was a lighter, friendlier tone to Minerva's voice, "She seems like a pretty cool girl."

Violet shook her head, "You don't know the half of it."

"Emphasis on the _'Pretty'_ part. She's very cute."

"Um,"

"Like, I totally get it." She looked pointedly at Violet, "I would've totally dumped you too the moment I saw her."

"Okay, this is getting weird."

Minerva laughed, it was music to Violet's ears. To joke around her best friend again felt great. She raised her hands defensively, "I'm just saying! Clementine just has this appeal-

"Can we please stop talking about my girlfriend." Violet pleaded, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I don't think I'm emotionally ready for this conversation just yet."

Minerva just laughed harder. "Alright, Vi. Considering the circumstance, I'll let you off the hook. But I expect all the juicy details soon."

Violet rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her face, "Whatever, Minnie."

She just grinned a shit-eating grin at Violet before hopping down from the table.

"It's getting late, and I should get going. Tenn's probably worried I've been kidnapped again."

Violet nodded, "Alright, that's probably for the best."

They stared at each other for a moment, knowing that their chapter was finally coming to a close. Minerva leaned in and gave Violet one last kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you around Vi."

"I'll see you around Minnie."

As Violet watched Minerva leave, a sense of relief filled her body and soul causing her to sigh as she fell back unto the table.

She felt like she could breathe again.

A huge ear to ear grin graced her face as she laid on the table, under the clear dark night. Her arms stretched out, cradling the back of her head and acting like a pillow of sorts. The gentle harmonies of crickets lulling her slowly to sleep and the moon brought her to another realm of reality. This was how Clementine found her the next morning, with Violet all curled up on top of one of the wooden picnic tables. Drool trailing out the corner of her mouth.

Clementine casually made her way towards her sleeping girlfriend, amused confusion was written all over her face.

"Vi? Wake up sleepy head." Clementine gently shook Violet from her slumber. Green eyes slowly blinked open, recoiling at the harshness of the sunlight. What happened to the stars?

She sat up groggily, "Clem?"

Clementine gave a slight chuckle as she sat down next to Violet. "Did you spend all night out here alone?"

Violet didn't answer immediately, her bones cracking and popping as she arched her back, stretching out her stiff limbs and muscles.

"Oh, that feels good." She moaned.

Finally, she regarded Clementine, a crooked smirk gracing her face. "Nah. I totally wasn't." She half-heartedly lied, knowing Clementine would see right through her farce.

Clementine just raised a dubious eyebrow, "Uhuh, sure. So what were you doing here so early in the morning, drooling all over the table top?"

Violet shrugged, gazing lovingly at the girl that held her heart, "Just.. cloud gazing" She laid her hand on top of Clementine's and weaved their fingers together. The two of them sharing a warm smile.

Despite all the pain and trauma they've been through, and the horrors that wait outside the school's walls, Violet never felt more happy and content in her life. All the loose ends in her life finally seemed to tie up into one gigantic, elaborate bow.

And for once, everything seemed right with the world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and they lived happily ever after. Or well, as happy as one can be in the walking dead universe. Hah! 
> 
> I just want to say, from the bottom of my heart, thank you to all that read, followed, and supported this pretty short story of mine. I forgot how wonderful it feels to write something other than essays and rhetoric analysis. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it. 
> 
> Thank you once more for indulging my little alternate ending. Hope y'all have a great day now :)
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact: This was the chapter I was most worried about. Compared to Minnie's explosion at chapter 4, she did a complete 180 in this one. And while it all makes sense in my head, I'm worried that I didn't portray it properly enough so that it didn't suddenly come out of nowhere. I keep reading fics about Clem and Minnie having this big showdown, but being the pacifist that I am, I wanted to explore a reality where things ended by communication and introspective thinking. IDK! Hahahaha. That's one of the reasons why I'm writing a solo Minerva chapter, to hopefully explain why Minerva had a change of heart. Feel free to comment below on what you all think!


End file.
